1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibratory barrel finishing apparatus, and more particularly, to an elongated annular vibratory barrel type finishing apparatus for line-processing. In order to obtain a smooth spiral and circulating flow of the mass, it is necessary to install a plurality of pair of unbalancing weights, fixed on both ends of each motor shaft, in which the phase of rotation of the motors is synchronized. Furthermore, it is necessary, not only to synchronize the phase of rotation of both motors, but also to change the advance angle of the unbalancing weights on both ends of each shaft for accommodating the condition of the mass (kinds and charging ratio of workpieces or media, kinds of compounds etc.), objectives of working (rough finish or fine finish) and time necessary for a circulation. It is a major object of the present invention to provide an apparatus, wherein the advance angle of the unbalanced weights on both ends of each shaft is made to be variable and/or that the rotating phases of the unbalancing weights are synchronized, both effects being performed by an electronic processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An elongated annular vibratory barrel finishing apparatus are disclosed by the same inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,313, in which a long travel vibratory barrel having a length of 5 to 15 times the width is vibrated by a motor, by a plurality of motors, or by a plurality of unbalanced weights connected by synchronizing belts. However, these apparatus have disadvantages in that the mode of mass flowing is not always satisfactory using a motor in that the phase of rotation of the unbalanced weight is not synchronized by using a plurality of motors without is synchronizing mechanism and that noise produced and the high strength required of the belts are troublesome when the unbalanced weights are synchronized by belts.